Fases
by 92annya
Summary: Y regresas de nuevo tu vista hacia sus ojos, y lo notas, recién se dio cuenta de tu plan y sonríe mas cinicamente de lo que está permitido.Que te jodan. Invade por completo tu espacio personal y te susurra algo al oído que apenas y logras comprender.


_¡Hola! Sí soy yo, quien ha desaparecido desde hace quien sabe cuando, y que tiene 3 fics pendientes, y si me he atrevido a hacer un one shot, ya saben costumbre mía eso de hacer one shot con historias no terminadas, tomé una decisión y a petición de ustedes decidí actualizar en orden, es decir que después de este One shot el siguiente fic que tendré que actualizar es "Mentiras Verdaderas" y no habrá ningún one shot ni nada parecido hasta que termine esa historia. Agradezco mucho sus inbox preguntándome sobre esta historia (MV), pues bien en un par de días tendrán noticias de ella._

_Ahora bien este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial a:**SmurffeteKbones** puesto que ha sido escrito para ella, mi mente retorcida y yo tuvimos un lapsus de felicidad y decidimos escribir un One Shot a la primera persona que adivinara de donde era cierta frase, y en efecto la ganadora fue** Kandy** con su respuesta Diario de una pasión. Así que la deuda esta siendo saldada xD_

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene un punto de vista masulino básico, es decir que por logica esta basado en el pensamiento mas que nada sexual de un hombre, NO es Rating M; ademas de contener palabras altisonantes, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura no lo leas.**

**Bones no pertenece..**_. de lo contrario Hannah jamás habría existido, el bebé de B&B no sería niña y Vincent no habría muerto T.T_

* * *

><p>Ahí están, otro día, otro largo jodido día, ahí están, sugiriéndote que las toques y es que a veces no puedes quitarles la vista de encima.<p>

Eres un caballero y ... A la _mierda_ Booth que en este momento no estas siendo muy caballero.

Pero ahí están y es imposible NO notarlas, no muy grandes, el tamaño perfecto, bajo esa blusa blanca abotonada.

Maldita sea la blusa.

Si hay algo que tu compañera tiene es exactamente eso, un muy buen par de senos... De acuerdo no estas siendo caballero así que tetas señores, t-e-t-as

Y si, es imposible que no lo notes, es una especie de don que tienes y del cual estas muy orgulloso.

Dijéramos que solo tiene un buen y hermoso par de tetas pero no, la muy maldita tiene un trasero del cual muy a menudo quedas embobado observando.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente tiene unas piernas que... Demonios ¿Es que Dios está en tu contra? Todo ese paquete y... no es tuyo, porque ella no es tuya, y Dios sabe que no hay cosa en el mundo que quieres mas que ella sea tuya, porque te parece sumamente imposible que ella aun no haya pasado por tu cama, y estás seguro de que no la dejarías salir nunca porque se le nota a miles de kilómetros de distancia: Es magnifica en la cama. Si tan solo...

_-Mi idea de arte es una mujer semidesnuda al lado de una vagoneta_- No sabes de que_ jodidos_ hablas pero es lo único que ha salido de tu boca, y Dios sabe que esa mujer a la que te imaginas es tu compañera.

-_ Interesante_- Y como siempre haz olvidado que también trabajas con un niño de 12 años que apenas sabe amarrar sus agujetas y que se cree psicólogo: Sweets y sus magníficos comentarios

- _No, no es interesante Sweets, porque es una broma_- Una especie de dejavu se apodera de ti, pero no recuerdas de donde, porque la mujer que te tortura día a día aparece en ese justo momento con ese par de... y ese... Maldita sea tienes que ir al baño, y no precisamente a orinar.

-_Booth_- Y para joderte mas la vida te llama, te llama con un tono de voz que en este momento te parece tan seductor y ... Relájate y piensa en algo asqueroso, miras a Sweets y te lo imaginas en calzoncillos y voila problema solucionado, y la pequeña guerrilla que recién había comenzado en el área sur también termina.

-_Bone_s- Mierda... No pudiste ser menos obvio con esa voz tan gutural que solo empleas cuando estas en la cama con una chica, mierda, por suerte ella solo te ve y te sonríe y tu también sonríes, como_ imbécil_, pero sonríes, porque independientemente del trasero que tiene... Naaa nada como el trasero y ese par de tetas, que estarás encantado de tocar un día.

...

..

.

Tus planes de ir a tomar un café al Dinner se ven frustrados por la imagen que ahora mismo tienes frente a ti, el _imbécil de Sullivan_ que era tu amigo antes de acostarse con la que es TU compañera de trabajo, está ahí en e Jeffersonian, con TU amiga, ¿Que jodidos hace aquí? No tienes ni puta idea, pero estas seguro con solo verlo de que viene a joderte (más se lo que ya lo hizo) la vida, y si, el ya se acostó con ella, el ya tocó sus senos y los besó y sabrá Dios que tanta asquerosidad más.

Te gustan, no lo niegas pero tampoco lo admitirás; pero no manoseados por ese energúmeno que tienes, corrección tenías por mejor amigo, es un maldito bastardo.

Así que te acercas, no con mucha sutileza y como el ardido y obsesionado maniático que eres, te colocas justo a lado de ella, y la tomas por la cintura.

Están hablando de algo pero no prestas atención, estás muy ocupado matando con la mirada a tu ex amigo, porque está viendo algo que no debe y es solo tuyo.

Ese par de... y ese... ¡Que se pudra! No tiene porque verlas, no le diste permiso así que con toda la caballerosidad posible la arrastras lejos de la vista de ese malnacido.

No estas celoso, simplemente es que te molesta el hecho de que él haya tocado lo que por derecho_ te pertenece_.

- _¿Que crees que haces?_- si, la muy maldita se atreve a reclamarte ¿Que no ve que la haz salvado de una pésima compañía?

- _¿Yo? nada, ¿Debería hacer algo?_- Y le sonríes de la forma en que solo tu sabes sonreír

-_ No necesito que me salves de nada Booth sé perfectamente bien lo que estaba pasando-_ Y sin embargo no cae, jamás ha caído con tu sonrisa y te pudre

- _¿Y si lo sabes porque no lo evitaste?_- Ahí estas en todo tu esplendor alfa posible

- _¿Quien te dijo que quiero evitarlo?_- Y así sin más con una sola frase de seis jodidas palabras ha destrozado toda tu hombría.

Ves como se larga feliz de la vida, y ahí estas tu como un imbécil observando como el jodido de tu _amigo_ le dice algo al oído y la toma por la cintura.

Te pudre.

No son celos, estas seguro de eso.

Simplemente te jode el hecho de que el tenga conocimiento directo del cuerpo de tu compañera

_No son celos_.

Que se muera el idiota de Sullivan.

...

..

.

Estas de mal humor y no puedes disimularlo, tu conquista de anoche fue brutal, era rubia si y bonita también pero lo más importante: Excelente con la boca.

Estas seguro de que no hay piernas iguales.

No vuelves tomar mas de la cuenta, pero que es fin de semana con una _mierda_

Por Dios que odias que tu móvil timbre en fin de semana, ¿Es que los asesinatos no pueden esperar?

Puto dolor de cabeza, si cortártela fuera una opción con una _mierda_ que ya lo habrías hecho

Entras al Hoover enojado con todo el mundo, y entras al elevador con un café en mano... No lo vuelves a hacer lo juras

Como también juras que cualquier persona que te hable en ese momento será fuertemente golpeado en la cara.

-_Booth-_

_Joder _

Tenía que aparecerse; nunca entenderás ¿Porque_ jodidos_ se te aparece en todas partes?

-_Bones_- Y como_ vil imbécil_ que eres contestas de manera agresiva

-_ Segun sé llegas tarde Booth_-

Odias su voz, no le contestas simplemente te encojes de hombros y evitas a toda costa voltear a verla

- _Así que tuviste una mala noche Booth ¿Eh?_

-_ En tus sueños Bones, mi noche fue bastante placentera-_ Pero aceptas que pudo ser mejor si fuera ella quien te hubieses cogido

-_ Me da gusto, es bueno que aproveches el tiempo de esa manera, aunque eso signifique llegar tarde-_ Si, definitivamente la odias no se merece tan buen par de te... pechos

- _Sabes Bones, al menos yo si disfruto mi tiempo libre y no me la paso encerrado con muertos- _Si ella iba a jugar rudo tu también y mira que con esta si que haz ganado

-_ Sabes Booth es cierto me la pasé encerrada, pero no precisamente con un muerto-_ Y como si el jodido elevador te odiara se abre la puerta por donde ella sale

¿Pero como jodidos pasaste de ser el ganador al perdedor?

No puedes evitar verle el trasero, como lo mueve mas sugerentemente de lo que normalmente lo hace, te provoca y lo sabe.

¿Con quien pasó la noche?

Y como si Dios te odiara Sullivan se aparece frente a ti para tomar el ascensor a la vez que tu sales

-_Booth- _

-_Sully- _

¿Es tu imaginación o golpearlo no te parece tan mala idea?

Al diablo no merece ni tus golpes

Tu noche fue fenomenal mejor que la de ellos estas seguro.

Esa rubia sabia lo que hacía.

Aunque Brennan sabe muchísimo más estas seguro, y eso que solo la haz besado una vez.

Si así son sus besos no quieres ni imaginarte como seria el resto...

_Puto _Sullivan ni él ni Brennan se merecen ese par de senos ni ese trasero

_Jodido _dolor de cabeza.

...

..

.

Decir que estas amargado es poco, puedes decir que estas enojado, pero no sería una buena descripción de tu actual estado del humor

Y es que verlo te provoca algo que no estas muy seguro de que sea.

Decidiste que tener una relación no es nado malo para tu salud, y menos con la rubia de hace una semana

Así que tienes una jodida relación.

No la quieres, te gusta, pero es que es buenísima con la boca, y sería mucho desperdico no aprovechar el talento de esa mujer.

Sin embargo verlo a _él_ te da unas ganas terribles de vomitar

Te produce unas nauseas y te dan unas ganas de golpearlo...

Es que no se merece lo que tiene.

- Booth- Y hablando de tu pesadilla...

-Bones- contestas amargado y agresivo

- Así que estamos de mal humor Booth

- Si un poco- nuevamente eres un cabrón y le contestas cortante, y no, no es porque te de nauseas su relación con Sullivan

- ¿Mala noche Booth?- Que se pudra ella y su maldito novio en el puñetero infierno

- No, ¿Que te hace creer eso Bones?-

- Tu humor, logico- Y te sonríe de _esa_ _ jodida _forma que últimamente aprecias demasiado, con una mueca tan cínica que te resulta por demás excitante

- Estoy de muy buen humor Bones- Te acercas invadiendo su espacio personal, y su boca esta tan solo a 2 centimetros de ti

Se incomoda. Bien

Está sorprendida, incomoda, y la duda sobre que harás refleja un brillo expectante en sus ojos.

Sus_ ojos_

Recién comprendes que tanto te gustan sus ojos. Hermosos es un adjetivo muy corto

Sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Y no pudiste desviar tu vista hacia sus labios. Un poco más y podrás disfrutar de nuevo su sabor.

Y regresas de nuevo tu vista hacia sus ojos, y lo notas, recién se dio cuenta de tu plan y sonríe mas cinicamente de lo que está permitido.

Que te jodan. Invade por completo tu espacio personal y te susurra algo al oído que apenas y logras comprender

- En tus mejores sueños Booth

Y se va, se larga como la maldita mujer altiva, orgullosa, insensible y triunfante que es, te ha dejado helado

Sientes como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a un punto en especifico.

Los perfectos senos se largan hacia cierta oficina que no es la tuya.

De pronto todo se fue al carajo el nivel de intimidad que lograste se fue a la mierda.

La deseas y no debes desearla, es tu mejor amiga, la novia del puto de Sullivan, tu compañera

Pero la deseas y no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Sus ojos

Su sonrisa

Sus labios

Te gustan sus... ¿Sus ojos?

_Mierda_

...

..

.

Otro jodido puto día, tu novia se fue al carajo.

Es culpa tuya, la llamaste Temperance en el momento menos indicado.

Igual no te merecía y pensándolo bien... No es Brennan

Así que te haz propuesto tenerla, y no, no es porque te moleste que ande con Sullivan

Es porque el puto de Sullivan no se merece tan jodido malnacido buen par de tetas...

Si, nos olvidamos una vez más de la caballerosidad... Estas harto de la jodida caballerosidad porque no haz logrado nada con ella

Y es la verdad... Estas harto del _solo compañeros_

Te pudre.

Y no quieres que vuelva a decir jamás _Solo compañeros_ así que la quieres para ti.

Quieres darle un orgasmo de campeonato que nunca en su _puta vida el maldito inepto del monster inc_ Sully_ logrará_ darle

Y con eso estas seguro de que jamás en su vida ella volverá a decir _solo compañeros_

Eres consciente de que te costará trabajo lleva más de 6 puñeteros meses con ese mal nacido

Pero lo lograras eres Seeley Joseph Booth y ninguna... ninguna mujer se te resiste.

Aunque el resto de las mujeres no son Temperance Brennan...

Sin embargo no deja de ser mujer, su inmunidad a tu sonrisa ha ido cediendo poco a poco, y te ha sonreido de vuelta varias ocasiones

Y te sentiste el dueño del mundo

Recuerdas cuando le regalaste a Jasper y su cara fue mejor de lo que esperabas

Y ni hablar del pitufo filosofo, te luciste con tu frase: tu tienes tu encanto y mucho más

Y jodido sea el cielo que lo dijiste de verdad sin ningún tipo de doble intención, su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos fue la mejor cosa que te pudieron haber regalado.

Pero sigue estando con el adefesio inmundo del Monster.

Aunque claro cuando todo iba tan bien y habías logrado que al menos ya no le fueras tan indiferente, todo se fue al carajo cuando te vio con Hannah

Jodiéndote a Hannah, a la rubia que habías conocido en no sabes que noche de copas, la misma que fue tu novia por 2 meses

Pero maldita sea que tienes mucho tiempo conteniendote demasiado tiempo y el auto-complacerte ya no soluciona nada.

Así que te la jodiste en tu oficina

Y como el imbécil que eres, olvidaste poner llave

Como si no supieras que en cualquier momento ella puede llegar a tu oficina, sabes que ultimamente pasa demasiado por el FBI

Y te vio gimiendo como un poseso, te dolió la forma en que te vio

Su jodida puta mirada te dolió.

La cagaste, y sabías que esa mirada de decepción, enojo y algo que no alcanzaste a reconocer muy bien tenía una determinación explicita.

Los 5 segundos que duró su mirada antes de que cambiara un hielo perpetuo, se te clavó en el jodido puto pecho

Mariconadas.

Como es de esperarse nada volvió a ser como siempre, la única cosa que te faltó fue arrástrate por el suelo.

Flores, peluches, chocolates... Te acabaste todo tu jodido sueldo en ese tipo de mariconadas que nunca compras para regalarle a una mujer

Y ni si quiera así su mirada cambió, ni siquiera con todo tu orgullo desplomado, y la dignidad hecha mierda pudiste hacer que te volviera a ver como antes.

Así que Founding Fathers es un buen lugary bebes,

Alcoholizas todo tu jodido puto estúpido organismo de mierda, para ver si así puedes resolver algo.

Apenas y puedes pararte, no sabes como jodidos le hiciste pero condujiste hasta su casa. ¿Mala decisión? Estas ebrio... Te importa una mierda

Tocas entre desesperado y enojado, enojado contigo enojadocon ella, más enojado con ella, porque por ella estas así

Ella te obligo a mirarla, ella te obligo a desearla, ella te obligo a embriagarte

Ella, ella, ella y estas ahí porque le vas a decir que la odias, que la detestas y que esperas que se muera. Porque se lo merece. Por todo lo que te ha hecho

-_ ¿Booth? ¿Que haces aquí_?- Y ahpi está en todo su glorioso jodido esplendor, en pijama.

Sus ojos grises, sus puñeteros hermosos ojos grises demuestran preocupación y te ilusionas, porque esta preocupada pero ¿Por ti?

Tal vez sueñas demasiado.

-_¿Booth? ¿Que haces aquí Booth?_- no puedes evitarlo y entras sin permiso a su casa, ella no te lo impide

-_Estoy aquí_ _Por ti_- Lo que tenías planeado decirle se fue al carajo, pero eres sincero- Estoy aquí por ti

Y se aterra, puedes ver como sus ojos brillan y como se clavan fijamente en los tuyos, tienen un brillo que no puedes reconocer, y la besas, sin muchas consideraciones

No puedes resistirte, la besas como nunca en tu vida habías besado a alguien, estás ebrio lo sabes, pero no tanto como para no saber que estas haciendo,la pegas a tu cuerpo y la sujetas fuertemente por la cintura, no quieres dejarla ir, no vas a dejarla ir

- _Debes irte Seeley, no deberías estar aquí_- colocas un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla, ella no se opone

- Quería verte- Y la vuelves a besar, haz descubierto una nueva adicción en ti creada por sus labios, esta vez tus manos no se quedan fijas, recorres todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo a excepción de sus senos, los dejas al ultimo.

-_No deberíamos Seeley_- recién eres consciente de que lo bien que suena tu nombre dicho por ella. Pero te besa, se contradice a ella misma, y es una extraña sensación en tu estomago lo que se apodera de ti, te sientes triunfante poderoso, y por estúpido que parezca el más feliz _jodido puto_ hombre del mundo, es como si miles de puñeteras mariposas se instalaran de pronto en tus tripas, te sientes en las nubes y no puedes evitar pegarla más a tu cuerpo.

Los besos aumentan de intensidad, y los ligeros roces se vuelven caricias mas profundas, más obscenas pero sobretodo más demandantes.

Decir que estás en la gloria es quedarse corto.

No hablan más y sabes que las palabras en ese instante sobran.

Estas extasiado, la tomas sin muchos preámbulos, porque finalmente es tuya.

Te intoxicas poco a poco con su olor, te pierdes en sus ojos brillantes y obscuros de deseo, y no puedes más que sonreír como un estúpido imbécil.

No recuerdas noche más cálida en el centro mismo del invierno.

Es el momento más perfecto de toda tu _jodida_ vida.

...

..

.

Hay algo que no puedes describir exactamente porque la sensación es ...¿Sensación? Mierda te estas perdiendo

Sullivan se ha ido a la _mierda_ desde hace mas de tres semanas, y decir que estas feliz sería hipócrita de tu parte.

Feliz es un adjetivo muy pequeño para describirte

Aunque decir que se ha ido a la mierda no es correcto, porque, lo h_an mandad_o a la mierda.

Nunca comprenderás porque en el momento más estable de su relación ella lo mando directo al infierno, sin boleto de regreso

Jamás te lo explicó nunca. Y sabes que jamás te lo explicará.

Pero no te quejas, la ves de vez en cuando y eso te jode, te jode a cantidades extremas e incalculables porque sinceramente, no es lo que tenías planeado.

Querías tenerla a tu merced, cuando tu quisieras, cuando te diera gana y en cualquier jodida hora del día.

Pero no es como esperabas, porque tu estas a su merced, te hace como a ella le da la gana y si, también te jode como le da gana.

Pero no te quejas. No te quejas porque así eres feliz, porque te gusta que no te bese cuando tu quieres, te gusta que te sonría y que con un solo gesto te ponga _dura_ la conciencia.

Simplemente te gusta

Te encanta.

Las salidas se hacen publicas.

Y por esa razón cuando finalmente ella te lleva a la cena que organiza su padre por las fiestas navideñas, donde están sus ex compañeros de clase, sus ahora amigos Hodgins, Cam, Zack, Angela, Sweets y los internos, sus sobrinas, su hermano y todos los que rodean a la familia Brennan.

Te molestas, te pones furico, te molesta que no diga nada de su relación.

Te molesta que diga "_mi compañero"_

Y por ende la estupidez humana se posiciona de ti en todo su explendor (por milesima vez en un mes) y te presentas como _SU_ ahora pareja _SU_ hombre,_ SU_ agente del FBI

Porque con una mierda tu no eres su compañero, no eres su amigo.

Su amigo es Hodgins, su compañero es Zack, eres más que esos dos pedazos de mierda humana

Con una mierda _NO_ eres su _jodido puñeter_o marica amiguito, eres muchísimo más que eso

Las caricias de un momento a otro se tornan publicas, te pones nervioso, como vil marica las piernas te tiemblan.

No sabes cuando, pero haz dejado de tomarla de la mano y ahora colocas tu mano en su cintura.

Parker la adora.

Hodgins te dice que estas frito, y te dice que haz pasado a ser el castrado del año

Por una _puta_ vez en su vida... tiene razón.

...

..

.

En casi tres semanas a penas y la haz visto una vez y te jode, te molesta, te pone de malas.

No tienes excusa para ir al laboratorio, y ella no tiene excusa para venir al Hoover.

Y de esa forma no puedes hacerla tuya como a ti te gusta.

El grado de intimidad que han alcanzado es tal, que no sorprende a nadie más que a nosotros mismos

Angela dice que siempre ha sido a si. Que se pudra.

-_Mudate conmigo_- le exiges, no se lo pides, porque pedírselo sería una perdida de tiempo

- ¿_Que?_- Y ahí está la primera objeción

-_Mudate... aquí... conmigo_- la besas para que conteste sin pensar, haz aprendido que besarla es como apagar su cerebro y activar sus mas bajos instintos.

- ¿_Contigo_?- Para ser la persona más inteligente que haz conocido jamas no entiende el concepto de conmigo

_- Si, conmigo, a no ser que quieras mudarte con mi vecino_

- _Es atractivo_- sonríe cinicamente y te pudre, te pones más serio de lo que ya estabas

-_ Brennan..._ - _putos y jodidos_ celos.

- _Te mueves demasiado en la cam_a- le sonríes altivo, extasiado, orgullos y la miras sugerentemente

-_ Nunca te haz quejado_- Observas como se sonroja y no encuentras cosa mas tierna que su rostro sonrojado

_¿Tierna?... Eres oficialmente un marica_

- ¿_Estas seguro?_- simplemente la miras, serio, penetrantemente, no te guste que juegue con un tema como ese, le estas exigiendo de la manera más amable que se mude contigo.

-_Bien, pero no pienses que recogeré tu desastre_

- _Tengo mano_s- agregas y la besas, como solo tu puedes besarla, como solo la besas a ella, porque de alguna manera ya no piensas besar a nadie mas

-_ Solo que tu casa es un poco chica_- te molesta esa observación pero sabes que tiene razón, te besa sin más sin miedo y sin previo aviso y eso te excita de sobremanera.

-_ Mi casa esta bien, es suficientemente grande para ti y mil mujeres más_

Te observa con un gesto que te hace reir.

Te hace reir.

Si definitivamente eres un marica, no es que no lo supieras antes, pero ya es oficial

Vas a pagar por ello y lo sabes

-_ Sabes otras dos semanas de celibato no te sentarán nada mal_- Y te pones serio, porque no te gusta que juegue con lo único que no estas dispuesto a condenar

_- Maldita sea Brennan vas a ser mi perdición-_

-_ Te equivoca_s- se incorpora y observas como se coloca sobre ti, le sonríes sarcásticamente- _ya lo soy_

Y tiene toda la maldita puñetera razón

...

..

.

- _Deberías darle el anillo de tu madre_- No te sorprende la orden sutilmente disfrazada en las palabras de tu abuelo

Si Hodgins pregunta, le dirás algo así como que tu abuelo esta harto de verte con mil y un mujeres que eres un chico que debe ser centrado y que ya va siendo hora de que madures.

La idea de casarte como que te agrada y para ser sincero contigo mismo (y con ella algunas veces, bien siempre) estás brincando de la felicidad

Aunque nunca lo aceptes.

Según tu abuelo te enamoraste. Y como el estúpido castrado marica que desde hace mucho ya eres se lo dices

-_ Te quiero_- susurraste con miedo, con un terrible miedo que pensaste que saldría corriendo

- _A veces asumes con demasiada facilidad que no se cosas, que de antemano ya sé Booth-_ y se vuelve a enfrascar en su trabajo

Y aun así te sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron, como cuando te acuerdas de que a ella le gustan los narcisos y que últimamente ama los chocolates

El miedo se disipa de un momento a otro, y sabes entonces que es una buena decisión la que haz tomado.

Algo que el miedo no te dejaba creer pero que finalmente ya estaba ahí y que no habías notado

Desde el momento en que se lo diste no se lo ha quitado.

Y algo cálido crece en tu pecho, te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo.

Es en ese momento cuando el anillo de compromiso brilla en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Te recuerda algo que no creíste que lograrías o que ella aceptaría.

_Te casas._

Y lo de la fidelidad, se da solo, porque volteas a ver a otras mujeres, ves sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus senos bastante apetecibles, y un trasero creado por los dioses, pero entonces llegas a sus caras, y no es ella, no es Temperance Brennan, y hablan y no son Bones, tu Bones

Así que te casas y no hay quien te haga cambiar de parecer.

Y lo del amor se da solo, y la exclusividad y fidelidad también.

Y por sorprendente que parezca las rubias ya no llaman tu atención y menos si no son antropologas.

Te hace reír, te hace gritar, te hace rabiar, te cela y la celas, te corrige, te asusta, te amenaza y la amenazas, te discute

Y la _ama_s, por sobretodas las cosas la amas, como nunca pensaste amar a alguien, en un momento te hace odiarla y al siguiente te hace amarla.

Dependes de ella, de su voluntad y su determinación, eres como un pez que no puede vivir fuera del agua,_ ella es tu océano y lo sab_e.

La dañas, con tus palabras pero jamas la tocas ni con el petalo de una rosa por muy enojado que estes.

Y pides perdón, te tragas el orgullo y te revuelcas en el suelo como vil perro abandonado. A veces te perdona y otras tanta pagas caro.

Y te gusta, te gusta que te haga tragarte el orgullo y que te doblegue, la odias por eso también.

Se complementan como nadie en el mundo podría imaginarse que dos polos totalmente puedan complementarse

- _Tu hija ha hecho semejante desastre en casa de tu abuelo, y por si fuera poco ha dicho semejante atrocidad_

Ruedas los ojos, sabes que es probable pero tu pequeña no es capaz de algo así, decides continuar leyendo el informe del caso que recién cerraron

_- El abuelo lo entenderá, también es tu hija_

_- Te he dicho que no maldigas frente a ella_

-_ Tiene 5 años, soy la muestra más grande de respeto y caballerosidad que pueda existir_

- _Mentiroso_- escuchas como se acerca hacia ti y decides que es momento de dejar el informe para después

- _El abuelo exagera, siempre exagera_

- _¿Eso crees?_- Y observas en sus ojos y la forma en que coloca sus manos en sus caderas, ahora un poco mas grandes por el nacimiento de Christine pero que sigues amando igual, que la determinación de un huracán/tornado esta cerca, de esos que destruyen casas, fabricas y arrasan con todo lo que encuentras

- _Hablare con ella_- cedes, haz aprendido que ceder es la única manera de no ocasionar una tormenta y desde luego de hacerle el amor con la regularidad que tu cuerpo lo necesita para estar sano y de la manera en que a ti te gusta

- _Ahor_a- una orden, amas que te ordene

-_Más tarde_- te acercas peligrosamente a ella y decides que besarla será algo de lo que nunca te cansaras.

- _Te dejare besarme hasta que hables con ella_- y sonríe, con esa sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo que tanto te excita y que ella sabe que te gusta

- _¿Chantaje a un agente federal?- _

_- Si_

-_ No me gusta_

_- Estoy bastante segura de que no debe gustart_e- te habla bastante cerca de los labios pero no te besa. _La muy maldita no te besa_

_- Bien. Hablare con ella_

_- Bien_

_- Chantajista_

_- Mentiroso_

La tomas por la cintura y la acercas mas a ti- _Así me quieres_

Sonríe, rueda los ojos y se pega más a ti- _Sí, así te quiero_

Llamas a tu hija, definitivamente tienes que hablar con ella y haz decidido ya que el tío Hodgins, la tía Angela y su primo Michael estarán encantados de tenerla con ellos hasta el día siguiente, porque esa niña no debe pasar la noche en casa

Por más que te vuelva histérico, que te ponga celoso, que sea una controladora, independiente, terca, fría y difícil

Así la quieres también.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
